A Bat in Paradise
by LordFrieza
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe Bruce finds himself on Themyscira with a young girl he saved from from an explosion.  Hunted, exhausted, and finally told of a professocy he must full fill He sets in for the events of his life.Authoredby Jcastle07 and LF BMWW
1. Chapter 1

_**(AN: This Story was Written by Jcastle07 on the Batman Wonder Woman Fanfiction archive at www. Batmanwonderwoman . com / fanfiction. I was asked to help co-author the story, and since I have a Fanfiction . net account he asked me to post it here. It's a fantastic story, and we do hope that you will read and review. That said... We do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any of the Justice League... Hell I would be happy with ownership of Booster Gold. but at last I am but a poor college student.)  
><strong>_

_**A Bat In Paradise**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Bruce opened his eyes again, another long day, his hands were visibly more swollen than before, so was the rest of his body, he was dehydrated, and his suit had been ruined. His left arm had been burnt, which did not feel well with the salt water, his pick of suit had been accurate though, the electromagnetic pulse from his Kevlar kept him afloat, on top of him was a three year old little girl, he had managed to save her before the accident. She was wrapped in his cape and was wearing his cowl, since it had a large supply of oxygen. The waves pushed water up Bruce's nose forcing him to cough the water back out of his mouth. This had been the scene for the last two days, without any radio contact, or any viable sign of technology remotely nearby. His attention went back to the girl, the same girl who had not spoken a single word in the last two days, and while that bothered him for various reasons there was a sense of relief in that he felt her heartbeat, meaning she was alive for now. He did his best to keep her from being exposed from the water since she had a large first and second degree burns on her back, while he knew that he could take the pain he worried the girl couldn't. Bruce had managed to take most the explosion but part of the girl's back had been exposed and it had become evident on how much pain she was in when the little girl passed out; now he was just worried about getting on to dry land while they were still alive, and less worried about finding any form of technology to attempt to communicate with. His grip tightened on the child atop him as another wave overtook them. He felt the child quiver in his grasp from pain, perhaps even from fear. Somehow he was filled with an energy burst, and he began paddling his legs to reach land sooner, but before he saw land, he saw the moon claim the sky once more.

"My queen, our guards have spotted an intruder on our beach front."

Hippolyta looked toward her subject and rubbed her chin lightly. A slight look of annoyance flittered across her face.

"Another man?"

The Amazon addressing Hippolyta shook her head, "No my queen, it seems a beast has been washed up sometime during the night, it hasn't moved since."

"Have our best guards on the ready." Hippolyta quickly stepped out of her chambers and made her way up the palace onto the watch tower that overlooked most of the island. Down in the distance she was able to look down onto the beach where the beast laid. It was big in size, Black, with pointy ears, 'It looks like it came straight from Tartarus' she thought to herself. "It is in Bana territory; let our sisters' deal with it."

"Yes my queen." Replied one of the guards.

Bruce finally opened his eyes, he had put his cowl back on sometime during the night, the sun didn't immediately burn his eyes. Warm sand cozied his body, and the young girl still lay on top of him, but he began to worry as he noticed how faint her heart beat had become. Ignorning the pain he finally managed to try and get up, his swollen body made it difficult for him to be able to move agilely and the depravation of food and water only made matters worse. Still with the only other survivor wrapped in his cape he found the strength to get to his feet, only to be met by four spears around his neck. He eyed the four women dressed in Grecian attire; one began speaking in their native ancient Greek.

"Stay down you fowl beast!"

Realizing the hostility and the gravity of the child he threw a smoke bomb which within seconds shielded him from eyesight. The winds carried by the waves quickly cleared the smoke away to uncover four unconscious bodies laying on the sand as a pair of foot prints led back into the jungle. He quickly made a run for it, in his weakened state he left only the faintest trail behind, he ran until his legs gave out from the stress and from the lack of energy he needed to continue at that pace, and after that, he got up and kept walking in a fast pace. Being caught like this surely would have been the end of him and with his hands occupied carrying the child he was most vulnerable.

The sun peered through the towering trees; there was low soft grass comfortable to the touch, no sign of wild life, that's odd. No tangled vines, no messy bushes, everything was perfectly trimmed, the leaves were lively green, and the flowers were at their prime, The very look of the place reminded him of the story of Eden his mother had told him when once when he was young, once when the world was different in his eyes.

_It's truly an Eden._ He thought as he took a moment to take in his surroundings.

He judged that by where the sun was positioned he was heading eastward and the sound of a cascading waterfall became louder, a small stream in a clearing flowing outward toward the sea came into view. It was dangerous to leave the protection of the trees, but his thirst was in a large proportion wearing down his body, much more the child. He knelt in front of the water, keeping aware of his surroundings, his reflection was uncanny, the water was almost still, and to his amazement it was sweet. He unwrapped the child out of his cape, which was considerably cool, and placed her in the water, she opened her eyes and stared straight into the cowls slits, sensing the fear in the child, he took the cowl off and stared at the child with the most caring eyes, her eyes were still frightened and she trembled in his arms unable to utter a sound.

"It's okay little one" he whispered at the child, "your safe with me, now let me wash the dirt off you."

The child whimpered and continued to look into his eyes with fear, he caressed her and washed her face with the cooling water, he gently picked her up in his arms, and submerged his face in the water, it was most a most pleasant feeling, they both rehydrated their bodies almost immediately. Realizing he had spent too much time out in the open, he scanned his surrounding and looked at the waterfall, he picked up the little one in his arms and approached the small waterfall, it must have been about twenty feet tall; behind it was a small cave where he could find shelter for the time being. He placed the child on the rocky floor of the cave, placing his cape under her for protection.

"What is your name?" he gently asked her, after a moment of silence he continued, "My name is Bruce Wayne, are you hungry?" He asked the child, the trauma may have been strong enough for her not to speak but she nodded her little head in confirmation. He took a long look at her wounds, nothing major, just the burns on her back, which he noticed already seemed to be healing better especially after the drinking and bathing in the pool of water below them; he took out small gauze from one of his belt compartment and covered her wounds. His wound was significantly bigger, his left arm had a long burn tracing down midway his forearm, it must had been infected from the salty water, he then took out a small alcohol bottle from another compartment and sprayed his burn, he hissed then set out for food with the child cradled on his right arm.

"It seems that they have underestimated this beast, Bring me Artemis." Hippolyta Scowled.

"Yes my queen." With a bow, the royal guards hastened down the palace corridors out onto the courtyard.

"Your skills are increasing Princess." Said Artemis with a smirk as she held the princess pinned against the sanded floor and a sword aimed at her throat.

The princess grunted as she picked herself up and grabbed the sword that was laying a few feet away from her. "Again!"

They were about to engage in more hand to hand combat before they were interrupted by one of the royal guards, "Artemis, the queen requires of your presence." Artemis quickly looked up at the guard. "It is of utmost urgency." The guard continued.

"We will continue this another day Princess." She then hurried off into the palace.

"What is this about?" Asked Diana after Artemis had left

"We spotted a beast on our shore several minutes ago; it has taken down four of our rogue sisters already and it's darted off into the jungle, your mother wants us to hunt him down, your highness"

"Thank you Mara." With that Diana chased after Artemis.

After eating a good portion of fruits he had picked as they traveled through what appeared to be orchards, he sat back and went through his inventory, his hands were still bloated, but were significantly better, which slightly confused him. Normally after receiving the burns, the bumps and the bruises he did in that explosion he would be in relative pain for weeks, but instead he seemed to be healing in less than a forth of the time, still he felt relief; at least he could use the batarangs again. Most of his belt still worked, he still had a 15 set of normal batarangs, and five explosive ones; he had two smoke grenades one anesthetic gas and one bola. His grapple gun must have been lost in the sea; he then redirected his look towards the child, who seemed livelier while she was eating a couple of berries.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" he asked her playfully.

"Aresia" replied the child in a happier tone.

_Poor child, she has no idea_ he thought to himself as he stared into her light green eyes that looked just like her fathers and her blond her which was just like her mothers.

"Aresia? What a beautiful name."

The small child smiled toothy grin, "Well we are going to have to keep moving it's not safe here, can you walk?"

"Yes" she replied in her tender voice.

Bruce stretched out his hand for the small green eyed girl and escorted her out of the cave onto an inclining path leading to the top of a small mountain behind the waterfall.

"My queen you called out for me?" said Artemis as she bowed in front of Hippolyta.

"Yes, there is a beast loose on the island, gather your best soldiers, and hunt it down. It has traveled eastward, and it has already claimed the lives of four soldiers, don't give it the chance to take another." Hippolyta Ordered.

"As you wish my Queen"

"Mother, if you allow, I would like to go with Artemis, I have had my training in full" said Diana as she too bowed in front of the queen.

"No, I will not risk your life unnecessarily." Replied the queen dryly

She motioned for Artemis to leave, Diana stayed with Hippolyta to try to refute her answer, "Mother, please, I too would…."

"This is not a man, it's a demon from the underworld, I've seen what it's capable of, you're my sun and stars I cannot let you go." Refuted Hippolyta.

"As you wish my queen." Diana stormed out towards the watching tower.

Artemis paced out on to the courtyard and headed towards the armory; she called out for Antiope, Eumache, Aristomache, Phoebe, and Androdameia, which hastily arrived. Each one equipped with one with a small dagger, a sheathed word and a spear except Artemis which only carried a bow with arrows and a dagger. Diana saw them as they ran out of the gates into the jungle towards the east.

Bruce had made it to the top of the mountain, he saw out to the island, it was small in width, just a bit longer in length; it would only take about thirty minutes to cross the island entirely which was not good for hiding. He saw to the southwestern part of the island and saw a palace; it was beautiful and ancient, decidedly Greek, he also saw a tower that could overlook the majority of the island, he also saw temples in the courtyard of the palace, must be for their Olympians he quickly speculated. He notice as well a small conglomerate of huts in the far northwestern side of the island, not far from the palace, he then looked back at the beach front where he arrived, it was now full of women dragging the unconscious women off the beach, 'don't they know?' he thought to himself as he raised a brow. He finally saw behind him, no ports to be found, no boats, and obviously no airplanes, must be a private island for women exclusively he deduced. He looked back down at the girl who was now wrapped around his leg, she was looking out into the island; she must have thought it was beautiful because of the smile on her face.

He continued walking to the other side of the mountain, and notice a few caves by the foot of a cliff not too far.

"uh-oh" said the little girl which caught Bruce's attention rather quickly, without looking at the girl he notice what she was referring to, three women were jolting up the mountain with spears in hand.

He quickly began backing up as he prepared himself for another battle.

"Stay behind me okay, I won't let them hurt you, I promise" he said as he looked the little girl in the eyes. He waited until they reached the top of the mountain almost a minute after, they stood in a defensive stance before they began the assault.

The one in the middle began giving orders, "Androdameia you take the left, Phoebe will take right, I'll take the middle." In an instant the three began running with the spears in hand, Bruce stood his ground down to the last minute completely aware of the small figure clutching his left leg in terror under his cape, didn't move his left foot. He dodged the first spear, caught the second with his left hand and the third was deflected by his right gauntlet. He simultaneously pulled the spear in his hand and grabbed the woman by the neck; with a knife hand he struck the left side of her neck, immediately she fell to the ground. The two other woman shot a glance at their fallen comrade as they looked back at him with disgust and fury, letting out a war cry they unsheathed their swords and ran towards him, again dodging their swords, he managed to grab one of the girls arms, he pressed two fingers under her elbow and another knife hand to her neck, rendering her unconscious as well. The last woman came at him sword in one hand dagger on the other, she jumped at him and swung the sword and threw a jab with the dagger, while in the air, he grabbed both her hands and twisted her in mid air, she landed on her back. She looked up and sent a kick while she got up, but the beast had already clenched another sword in his right hand, the woman charged with another kick but he quickly side stepped and grabbed the girls neck in mid air, he held her high off the ground, staring her directly in the eyes she desperately tried removing his hand from her neck before he jabbed the sword at her. The sound of the sword, made her drop her jaw and widen her eyes in terror, she then looked down to see the sword sheathed back in its place, and sighed in relieve. Before looking back up she noticed two tiny hands grasping on the beasts leg, and two terrified eyes staring at her from behind the cape.

"I don't want to hurt you" he said in her native language while he looked into her surprised face, then he let her drop as she grasped for air, in a moment's notice, he turned and deflected an arrow with his right gauntlet. He looked down at the mountain to see three more women exiting the jungle onto the foot of the mountain, one with a bow in hand. He then picked the child up and sprinted down the mountain toward the cave.

"Phoebe!" Cried Antiope as she reached the top of the mountain, "Phoebe are you hurt?"

She knelt beside her fallen comrade who was still regaining her breath, "I'm okay, look over our sisters, they fell bravely." Said Phoebe with sullen eyes.

"By Athena, I will gut it alive for this." Yelled Artemis as she looked to see the beast reach the entrance to the cave.

"Wait" said Phoebe as she sat up, "It's not a beast, it is a man protecting a little one, he spoke to me in our language, he said he didn't want to hurt me."

"Our sisters are dead." Argued Aristomache, she knelt down in front of Eumache, and took her in her hands as she began to weep, "My sister is dead!"

Before she could finish weeping, Eumache and Androdameia began to regain consciousness.

"By the gods they are not dead!" cried Antiope

The fallen women began to rub their heads and sat up, "Tell me what happened to you, how are you both still alive?" asked Artemis

Androdameia replied, "The last thing I remember is him hitting me in the neck." She then rubbed her neck, Androdameia nodded in agreement

"We must bring this news to the queen, I'm afraid this changes everything." Said Artemis as she sent Androdameia, Eumache and Phoebe back to the palace.

_While on Olympus_

"I got him to the island in one piece; now you try to keep him alive." Said Zeus to Athena

"I will, for Themiscira's sake"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(AN: This Story was Written by Jcastle07 on the Batman Wonder Woman Fanfiction archive at www. Batmanwonderwoman . com / fanfiction. I was asked to help co-author the story, and since I have a Fanfiction . net account he asked me to post it here. It's a fantastic story, and we do hope that you will read and review. That said... We do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any of the Justice League... Hell I would be happy with ownership of Booster Gold. but at last I am but a poor college student.)**_

_**A Bat in Paradise**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The small cave Bruce had entered appeared to be inhabited, a small pile of burnt wood laid under a kettle, and a few other dried logs laid beside it, to the other side of the cave he spotted a small humble bed; it was made of rotten wood, the mattress was also made of dried grass and small sticks wrapped around some worn out leather mecate tying it tight, covered by a small thin see-through blanket. The cave walls were filled with white markings all over, drawings of sorts, and signs but something that caught his eye on the far end of the right wall next to the bed was a picture of a man, it was fairly small and detailed quite well; he was wearing something that looked like a flight suit, with a zipper down the middle and two adjacent pockets, the man was smiling with short hair. Bruce turned to see the little girl who had moved to hide under his cape clutching his leg and smiled.

"Looks like someone already lives here." He informed the little girl as she nodded with a cute little frown, "are you sleepy? She nodded her head sideways.

"So you're what all the commotion is all about?"A threatening voice asked from outside the cave, Bruce turned to see an elderly woman peering in right outside the mouth of the cave. The little girl dug her fingers deeper into his leg.

"We were looking for refuge." He replied wryly

"You won't find much of a refuge here, although it should keep you safe from those three guards" she tilted her head out towards the Women on the top of the mountain,

"They are waiting for you to step out so they can kill you."

"Why are they after us?"

"Not 'we'" she looked at the little girl who was peeking through the side of the cape, "just you, men are forbidden to step foot on this island." She looked at him, "They are after you because they thought you had killed their sisters."

"What is this place?"

"You mean the island or the cave?" she staggered her way to sit on her bed, "I'm not as young as I used to be once, I tire quite easily." She gave a deep long breath then continued, "This island is called Themyscira. It is the home to the amazons gifted to them by lady Athena and Hera the queen of the gods, this cave, however, is where I live. I am an outcast of people. They live in fear that if they come near me they will lose their immortality, therefore they will not come in to retrieve you." She ended with a smile.

Bruce raised a brow, "How can I leave?"

It was her turn to raise a brow, "You're not at all interested in the origin of my people?"

"That is irrelevant"

His simple answer stunned her for a moment. Unlike the man who came before he had no questions, he had no intentions other than removing himself. It was curious and at the same time it revealed a warriors intellect.

"There really is no way to leave, unless you can fly."

Batman let out a deep grunt, "How did that man leave." He was now pointing at the drawing on the wall.

"Steve? Well they made a small boat and pushed him out far enough to where the seas carried him off."

"They killed him." He insinuated

She frowned at the thought, "I made a small raft to follow him that night, but the waves broke it thus carrying me back to this cursed island."

"And you lost your immorality."

"Yes" she looked down at her wrinkled hands, "I was a royal guard once, he told me grandiose things about man's world, and I fell in love with him and his tales"

Batman stayed silent. He lowered his hand to caress the top of Aresia's head. The child listened to the two adults talking and for her it was as if she was listening to a living fairytale. The older woman noticed the innocent and curious eyes of the child and smiled softly before her attention went back to the man before her.

"Anyway why do you wear that demon's skin on you? Did you kill it?"

Bruce made scowl, "its Kevlar"

Curiosity filled her eyes as she studied him.

"Is that its name?"

"Never mind, how can I get an audience with the queen?"

The old lady pointed at the women now pacing around the top of the mountain looking for tracks and clues to his whereabouts, "They will bring you to her"

There was a long period of silence between the two which was finally broken by the child, "What is your name?" she asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

The old woman dropped her semblance of sternness and composure and chuckled at her young tenderness and wonder, "My name is Caelina, It seems you have better manners than your father."

Bruce began to counter her last statement when he was cut off by the child; "He is weally nice when he takes his mask off" she looked up at him and smiled.

Bruce couldn't help a smile as he stared into her green eyes, "And you are a very 'very' cute young lady" replied the old woman, "What is your name?"

"Awea…Awea." She let out a grunt, with one strong effort she continued "Aresia, and he is Bruce" she pointed up at him.

Phoebe, Androdameia and Eumache entered the throne room and knelt before the Hippolyta "My queen, we come bearing news." Said Phoebe

"Speak"

"The beast is actually a man, and our sisters are not dead my queen"

"Are you sure of this"

"Yes my queen, we fought to no avail, he had a chance to kill us but he didn't, he told me he didn't want to bring harm to us, he is just protecting a child."

"A child?"

"Yes my queen, a little girl."

"Go back and inform Artemis I want him Brought back in one piece"

"Yes my queen" Phoebe finally made her back into the courtyard and out of the gates, but she didn't see a figure following her.

"Look, the man is leaving the cave" pointed out Antiope

"Finally we can kill him" replied Artemis as she readied her bow

Antiope placed a hand on Artemis bow pushing it down, "Wait sister, I don't think we can defeat him alone, he is headed this way. It must mean that he comes in peace"

"I am the best warrior of the island, he has not faced me" She raised her bow back up pointing at the nearing man.

They waited until he walked up the mountain and until he stopped right in front of them, Artemis was still aiming the bow directly at him.

"I surrender" was the only thing he told them.

"Take off that thing" Artemis pointed at his head with the bow.

Batman glared at her, he continued to comply and placed down Aresia to take off the cowl.

The sun bounced of his deep blue eyes which sparkled like the ocean, his short black hair shown with a bright aurora, his skin was smooth and tanned, and then he flashed a millionaire smile at the wide eyed amazons.

Antiope cleared her throat which got the attention of the two other amazons as they snapped back to reality, "Will you come with us peacefully?" she asked, uncertainty was embedded on her tone.

"Of course" he replied with another smile.

Aristomache stuck out her hand leading down towards the palace and they began walking. They had made their way down the mountain and into the forest when Antiope broke the awkward silence, "could I ask you a question?"

"Of course" he answered

"How did you incapacitate our sisters without killing them?"

Bruce smiled and placed Aresia on the ground and held her hand as they continued walking, "simple you just hit a cluster of nerves located right here." He placed a soft finger on her neck, she flinched at his touch causing both amazons to turn, Artemis placed the bow back to his head causing the little girl squeezed Bruce fingers.

Phoebe finally reached them as she quickly warned them, "No, wait, the queen wants him alive"

Phoebe stood in front of them regaining her breath then they continued their way back to the palace.

Antiope continued still nervous, "could you teach me?"

"Sure I can" He stuck out his hand and stretched out his fingers as she did the same, "All you have to do is" He placed his hand softly on her neck earning more scowls thrown at him. "You hit them…" A loud thud interrupted him; they all turned to see Bruce face down on the ground with a broken stick lying beside him. They looked up with surprise to see the princess standing behind them with the other half of the stick.

"He was going to hurt Antiope", she quickly defended her cause.

Antiope replied, "Princess he was just showing me, I asked him to"

Diana's cheeks turned pink as she stared back at the unconscious man lying on the ground, Antiope knelt on one knee and tried to move him when the little girl stood in her way arms stretched out with a pout on her face, "Don't worry child, I am going to help him"

Aresia scrutinized Antiopes' face before she let her touch Bruce; she turned him over and saw that he was unconscious, "How will we get him to the palace now?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"We pick him up" replied Artemis

They moved around to lift him up but their efforts where useless, "How much does this man way?" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Let's try dragging him" said Antiope

Phoebe and Artemis each grabbed one of his feet and pulled, they grunted all the way until they reached the palace.

Bruce opened his eyes, vision was still blurry, he distinctively recognized Antiope standing beside him, "Where is Aresia?" he asked with a frown.

"Right here!" he turned to face the happy little girl lying beside him.

"We couldn't separate her from you" Antiope added with a smile

Bruce chuckled and turned to grasp the little girl in his hand, "What happened?"

"Our most humble apologies, our princess seems to have misunderstood your intentions back in the forest"

He slid to sit on the edge of the bed and rubbed the back on his head, "Your daughter is very courageous, she defended you while you lied unconscious" Antiope shot a toothy grin at Aresia.

Bruce looked at her narrow eyed; the thought of telling them that Aresia was not his flashed him but was quickly dismissed when a royal guard entered the door, "Her highness requested your presence once you awoke."

Bruce nodded and was guided down to the throne room.

Once in the throne room Bruce came face to face with the queen. His mind was completely settled; he would find a way to leave the island one way or another, but what the queen said caught him off guard, "Welcome Bruce Wayne of Gotham, we have long waited your arrival." She addressed him with a polite smile.

Bruce's face contorted as confusion set in.

_H__ow does this woman know me, let alone that I am from Gotham. Are they mind readers? It's a possibility after all they are immortal._ He thought

Artemis who was standing next to a few women adjacent to the throne threw him glare and nodded in disagreement.

"It has taken me many years to realize that for the upcoming threat we will need an outside force, although why the gods have chosen you? I don't know, but if you are to save our race then we welcome you with open arms."

Bruce retained his stoic face, not only they knew who he was, he was their proclaimed savior, but from what? Couldn't their gods save them? But worst of all this will only make it harder for him to leave, harder to return to Gotham, and harder to protect it.

"Savior?" was the only thing he could reply

"There has been a prophecy written that a man will save our people, since that prophecy two men have come to the island, one died soon thereafter" This earned a scowl from Bruce, "The other was proved to be incompetent therefore we returned him to his world." Bruce remembered the words of the old woman regarding this man, "But you are a warrior, you managed to defeat our strongest warriors, therefore proving you are the chosen one, tonight we will feast."

Bruce glared back at the queen, "I thought you Amazons despised men?"

"We don't favor any dealings with the likes of you, but when it is a prophecy derived from the gods themselves, we are bound to make an exception. After all what the gods say is law."

Bruce's mind was flaring, 'hypocrite' was the word circling his head, but all he could do was nod in agreement.

Bruce sat at the end of the long table, there were roughly two hundred amazons gathered in what seemed like a dining hall, it was in the courtyard, and it was very spacious, the ancient style permeated through the columns and the Grecian ceiling, there were five longs tables completely full of women and food, a large silver platter held what could be considered chicken drumsticks marinated to perfection, two giant pieces of bread where set in different platters around the chicken, around the table were baskets and platters of grapes and black olives dipped in virgin olive oil, and all over where cups full of red wine.

The contrast was big for Bruce since all the dinners he attended to were formal, barely any social behavior, with a spoon, two sets of forks, two knives and a handkerchief. This was outrageous, the chatter would only seem to dim when the queen spoke, and on top of that he was surrounded by women wearing chitons that revealed more of their anatomy than he anticipated. Their table manners were to a minimum if they existed at all. He was surprised that even the queen ate with her bare hands. Bruce hadn't touched his food since he arrived, and as if it couldn't get any worse he now had to deal with an overbearing three year old sitting on his lap eating out of his plate. The entire ordeal reminded him of his history lessons in which he read about the massive table meals that inns would put out. People would cut, tear, and rip what they wanted from the food being served, and if it was a soup then all drank from the same bowl.

_Alfred would go insane trying to teach manners to these people_ he though and chuckled to himself.

"What is it Wayne, is the food not to your liking?" asked the queen who was sitting a mere two seats away from him.

"The food is fine; I just need some fresh air."

Hippolyta nodded and pointed him towards a balcony behind their table.

"Aresia, I will be back soon, is that fine with you?" Aresia nodded her head reluctantly, he placed her in Artemis hands who was seating next to him, then disappeared before Artemis could deny being left with the child.

Bruce walked out onto the balcony feeling the chill of the air on his bare skin, since the royal guards insisted he wore a chiton to keep to their customs. One of the things that he had noticed was that various members of their 'tribe' had began to seal gances at him. He expected such since from what he had learned so far indicated that none of them had never seen a man, and those that had seemed to be judging him based on their pervious memories. He leaned on the veranda that overlooked part of the island; the stars were ever vibrant, the moon had its own aurora and managed to keep the island bright, he had also noticed a figure leaning against the adjacent veranda but chose to ignore her.

"This isn't the best place to escape from an Amazon, this happens to be the first place they look"

Bruce smiled at the irony, "Who said I was trying to escape?"

The figure moved out of the shadow and looked at him. Her blue eyes studied his face for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I would if I was stranded on an island, and suddenly I had a grave responsibility on my shoulders"

After answering him her attention went back toward the beach the veranda overlooked.

"You don't trust me?"

He watched as she tensed for a moment. Years of reading people, of studying their movements, knowing tale –tale signs that indicated if they were lying all was present as he examined the princess. What he saw in her was the form someone held when they told the truth a sort of reserved relaxed stance.

"Honestly my mother is the only one that trusts you."

She looked at him as she answered. There was no reason not to be honest with this man. He should know that his kind was despised on this island. The actions of Heracles and the armies that followed him was more than enough reason for all Amazons to hate men. She herself did not suffer the events, and she thanked Hera for that, but growing up she would hear her mother cry out in the night. Sounds of her mother pleading with a tormentor that was no longer there to please stop, to leave her alone, and then her mother's pleas to Athena, Hera, Persephone, Aphrodite, or any other goddess to help them. She studied this man and though everything she had been taught growing screamed that she shouldn't trust him she didn't feel overly threatened.

"So you are the one responsible for my previous… 'Falter'"

He had now turned around to face her, two his amazement he had trouble keeping his stoic face when he captures her essence, her wavy long black hair, her crystal blue eyes, her fleshy red lips all without wearing makeup, the women back in Gotham would die to look like her.

Her cheeks turned pink before she could reply, "I'm sorry for that"

"All's forgiven Princess" was all he could say before turning around redirecting his attention to the island, "All's forgiven"

A slight smirk came to him as he realized that he had made an immortal princess blush.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(AN: This Story was Written by Jcastle07 on the Batman Wonder Woman Fanfiction archive at www. Batmanwonderwoman . com / fanfiction. I was asked to help co-author the story, and since I have a Fanfiction . net account he asked me to post it here. It's a fantastic story, and we do hope that you will read and review. That said... We do not own Batman, Wonder Woman, or any of the Justice League... Hell I would be happy with ownership of Booster Gold. but at last I am but a poor college student.)**_

_**A Bat in Paradise**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Bruce woke up to an uncomfortable pinch on his left shoulder, he missed his king sized memory foam bed. This bed was far worse than one of the beds he had sleep in when he went undercover as Matches Malone. The thoughts of the times he slept in a tiny, dirty hotel room on an old white mattress which had its coils sticking out came to mind. Despite how hard that bed had been, how uncomfortable, and how much it made his back ache, despite all of that he would have traded almost anything at his disposal at the moment for that bed instead of the one he slept on now. He sat up to look out the window, and was surprised to see that the sun hadn't risen yet, and instead the moon shone the light of 'her' face right on to his own face.

_Artemis, virgin goddess of the hunt, and virgin goddess of the moon a goddess who was __vindictful, spiteful, and could be quite cruel. _He thought as he looked at the moon for a few more moments, _Thanks for making me learn Greek mythology Alfred… It seems to be helping somewhat._

His mind went back to his room in the Manor which would be completely dark right now, the heavy maroon curtains dimmed out any light that dared shown in and since he lived in the out skirts of Gotham, there wasn't much light to invade his privacy in the first place. His bed room had every aspect of being private, and his analytical mind began to contrast his room at the manor with the one he occupied now. This chamber had no sense of privacy, the door is hollow, anyone could peek in. Being a solitary creature anyway it took him hours to get over that small gem of a fact. Luckily no one had dared to peek in during the night. He sat on the bed, and looked over at the little three year old balled up at his side. The chiton was comfortable to sleep in, all though it was too short and far too tight on him.

His acting as a buffoonish and ecocentric playboy had gotten him use to the hidden leers of the fairer sex. He was use to the fact that women would watch him, undress him, and mentally force him into positions that even the most advanced contortionist would be hard pressed to get into, yet these women didn't hide their leers. They saw him as an intruder, yet they also saw him as something to be studied, something to possibly be lusted after. Years of reading people made him realize that they didn't hide their body language, their thoughts, or their desires. Standing he undressed out of the chiton and quickly he changed into the Bat costume. To be honest he felt more comfortable in it, using the darkness he noiselessly made his way out onto the court yard. Once again he felt himself wishing for some sense of technology. He would have almost traded his soul for a watch, but then again a sundial might be a bit too much for this society. But being that they where immortal the concept of time might not be important. After all what else is needed to be known except day and night if you could live forever?

Bruce walked down the stone path leading to the main gate of the palace each step just a quiet and unnoticed as the last. It was as if the stones themselves didn't dare make a sound under his foot. The sound of the waves at the beach was what finally caught his attention. The sound they made echoed through the hollow forest. He suddenly came to a sudden stop when he reached the beach, a slumped body sat in the sand next to the oncoming waves. He walked to stand next to her and plopped down, "Trouble sleeping Princess?"

"Barely", she said indignantly, "I've been coming here every day since I was a child" She looked out towards where the sea met the sky.

Bruce stared out onto the vast ocean to where her gaze was directed, he sighed.

"What is it like?"

Bruce looked into her eyes as she asked him this question. An innocent wonder seemed to fill them. It was far different than the aristocratic air that had surrounded her earlier. She seemed more open to hearing what he had to say, to listening intently about the world outside of her island paradise.

"It's different" She eyed him as his semblance dropped, "Its a world filled with corruption and chaos, where delinquents run free, where black and white has turned into shade of grey, where people lose hope, where priorities are reversed, and people are susceptible to tragedy."

Her innocent blue eyes looked into the ocean blue eyes that had seen so much tragedy, so much pain, and she could almost feel it as he spoke. It was a gift that her mother once told her that very few had to be able to see the soul through the eyes of another. A gift that she rarely used, but now she seemed glad to have it. Glad to know that what she saw in him wasn't as twisted as the world he spoke of.

"You mean they are misguided?"

Once again she studied him as he sighed and looked at the ocean before him.

"No, they know the way, they have every capability of following the way, but their hearts are easily corrupted and they lose their will"

His shoulders slumped as he said this. The thought of those he fought who could have been different, who could have become more than they were came to his mind.

"You speak as if you weren't one of them"

She made the statement simply, and when he didn't reply she feared that she may have offended him.

"I didn't mean to offend."

Bruce stayed quiet still looking outward onto the starry sky, "There's no offense taken Princess. It's just that sometimes I forget"

Diana raised a brow but didn't give it another thought, "Will you train with me?"

"I thought you Amazons where warriors 'Born" he smirked at her.

She returned the smile, "I have been training since I was little girl, I have mastered the ways of my people, although I'm not the best….yet" She sighed

Bruce looked back and noticed a large bird flying above the forest behind them, "When I was running earlier I didn't notice any live fauna in there he pointed to the trees, noticing the change in conversation she frowned.

"We have domestic animals, they are in the stables"

Bruce frowned, "Get back in the palace princess" He quickly stood up and turned to face the dark forest behind him, but he couldn't spot the bird.

"How dare you command me..." replied the princess indignantly.

"Shut up and get back to the palace to warn the queen" He glared at her until she complied.

Batman stood in silence studying the dark woods, somewhere in the shadows where people, he felt their presence now. He got two batarangs under his cape and flung them as fast as he could, two grunts and thuds where heard.

"Two down" he smirked

With the Princess out of sight and in the palace he lunged towards the trees, aware of his surroundings, he lunged toward the trees; most of it was quite with the occasional grunt or the crackling of a braking bone.

"Mother!" Diana called as she ran into the queen's chambers, waking her from her slumber, "Mother there are intruders on the island"

Hippolyta awoke from her slumber and looked at her daughter's frantic face; she stood up, threw a royal robe on and quickly made her way down to the throne room.

Amazon warriors began pouring into the throne room when they heard the royal guard's alert, which consisted of a large horn that echoed through the palace walls into the court yard. The massive alert was loud enough to be heard throughout the island, which caught Bruce's attention.

Batman had successfully apprehended the intruders which he deduced to be scouts, the last one conscious was who he expected to be their leader, he put out more of a fight, but didn't stand a chance. The ninja, who was dressed in all black, had armored plating on his chest arms and legs, and a mask that only left the eyes uncovered.

Bruce dragged the ninja back to the palace by one leg, since he was tied in a bola, He opened the big throne room doors and spotted the queen consulting with her royal guards.

"This is the last one of them; you might want to go get the rest."

The Princess frowned at him, and walked down in front of him, "We Amazons can take care of ourselves" She spat in his face. She then grabbed the ninja and threw him in front of the Queen who was now holding a golden rope.

He walked out the room without a second thought, He felt a footstep behind him, but he hid in the shadows before anyone could catch up. He saw her walk out the palace doors and look around for him.

"There are five more Princess, and from the look of it more will be coming."

Diana turned to look at him. Her face still showing the indignant expression she had held earlier, and she measured him for a moment.

"This time it is I who means no offense, Princess, I only intent do warn." Bruce stated simply.

Seeing that he was not implying that they were unable to defend themselves, and that he was not attempting to lord his abilities over her she nodded and then looked in the direction where he had came from earlier.

"Do you know who they are?" She asked.

"I have my suspessions, but I can't be sure until our captive speaks.

"That should be any time now." Diana stated as they turned around.

Bruce watched from his position as the lasso the queen held glowed lightly and the man began to speak. The enhanced hearing devices inside of his cowl picked up on a single name that cemented his suspessions and at the same time made him worry for these people.

"Bring forth Bruce Wayne." Hippolyta ordered.

Bruce walked in to see the scout now rendered unconscious before him. He looked up at Hippolyta who studied him for a moment before she began to speak.

"Does the name Ra's AlGhul mean anything to you?" Hippolyta asked.

"He is an overlord of a league of assassins. His entire purpose in life is to reduce the population of the Earth to preserve it by any means nessary, and anything that he deems will help him in his mission he tries to take by force. If he knows of your island, and if he believes there is something hidden her, or on the surface that he can use then he will attempt to take it from you by force." Bruce stated.

"And he shall taste our swords." Artemis growled in response.

"How long out did he say Ra's is?" Bruce asked.

"He simply said the turn of the moon." Hippolyta said as she studied him.

Bruce's mind went back to Milan and back to Talia before she drugged him and left him to die.

_Look my love, the turn of the moon. See how it changes now just for us, just for this moment. Now we can travel to my father, and together we can tell him how you shall join us in our quest. _Her memory echoed in his mind.

He had, of course, told her that he would not join Ra's and that she needed to distance herself from her father. She instead kissed him and through the kiss he felt a single tiny pill slip into his mouth. He couldn't stop from swallowing and watched her rise and grab his utitly belt. He watched her eyes tear as she told him that if he wouldn't join them then he would have to die.

That night the date was only a day away from the current date.

"We don't have long. He will be here tomorrow, and he will come when he believes you all to be sleeping. His intention is the island so he will not straight out attack, but rather he will sneak in, and attempt to slit your throats as you sleep." Bruce stated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bat in Paradise**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Bruce wasn't surprised to see the Amazons prepare for what would be intended to be a surprise attack. Almost as quickly as the word was out that an invasion would come as a thief in the night each Amazon prepared. He smirked as he watched them place hand woven dummies into their own beds, each made to resemble individual women. He helped with this of course adding small touches to a dummy that took his place, and one that took the place of Aresia. He took a moment to walk outside where he was greeted with seeing Artemis sitting crossed legged and playing what looked to be a form of jacks with the young girl.

The gentle laughter from the tiny three year old echoed through room and he could see a small smile cross the lips of the Amazon. Seeing that she had won the game Aresia quickly wrapped her arms around Artemis and hugged her tightly. The Amazon seemed confused for a moment, but then she quickly hugged the small child back and placed a gentle kiss upon her head.

"Wanna play again?" Aresia asked Artemis.

"I would love to play the game again little one." Artemis said as they once again set up the ancient game.

Bruce smiled and turned as he walked away from the situation. He could feel someone watching him and turned to see Diana nearing him. She had changed from her chiton into full armor which looked thick and sturdy enough to deflect most sword and arrow attacks.

"You need not worry about the girl. Artemis would not harm her for any reason. In truth I believe that Artemis would claim the child as her own if the opportunity ever presented itself." Diana stated as she walked past him and looked out toward the thick vegetation that grew on the island.

"That's good to know." Bruce replied.

"You are a curious creature Bruce Wayne." She stated.

"How am I a curious creature?" he asked.

"You obvious seem able to elude and escape our sight, you've taken in a child that is not yours," She said and she noticed the slight twitch of his mouth, "It was one of the first things I noticed about the two of you. While I know precious little about coupling, I do know that a child should look similar to her parent. She does not have any of your attributes. Her eyes are green, not an ocean blue, her hair is fair, your hair is dark, and there are other smaller details." Diana stated.

"Does everyone know?" He asked.

"It does not seem to be that way. Perhaps they haven't paid enough attention to you, or the child yet." Diana responded.

Bruce leaned against the edge of the window and watched the sun which was now beginning to sit.

"It won't be long now." He stated.

Diana nodded and turned toward her sisters. They began to snuff out the lights of the Palace and of the huts they resided in. Bruce knew that the League of Assassins, the Legion of Shadows wouldn't take prisoners. He watched as the night fell and he could hear the single thud of something hitting the bank.

"Here they come." He said.

Diana let the dim light adjust in her eyes and she studied the small movements in the vegetation. Those movements alone didn't seem important, but then she noticed that they all seemed to be happening at almost the same time, across a distance too wide to merely be coincidence.

Diana watched the movement through the groves of trees that had been cultivated for various reasons across the island. The waiting for their attackers was the worst part to her. Per his suggestion they decided to ambush the league of assassins in the palace by using the same idea that had been used against the Trojans. Diana's mind drifted toward the day they had spent, the training, and surprisingly the laughter that had echoed across the island and through the palace.

(Training area – twelve hours earlier)

"Are you ready, 'Princess'?" Bruce asked as he took a basic stance.

"Naturally I am ready." She said.

He watched as she stretched. Her own movements seemed to be as graceful and possibly as deadly as a lioness. Bruce watched as she studied him for a moment before she went in with a direct attack. The attack was meant to disarm, to disorientate, and to prepare for a killing strike. However the moment her hand came near him he caught her by the wrist, flipped his upper body in almost a boneless fashion, and caused her to sail over him and land smartly on her ass.

Diana blinked in surprise as this happened. Even against Artemis she had done better than this. Before he could even attempt to claim victory she was up, her eyes studying him, attempting to decipher any hidden tales or clues that would give away what he planned to do, but even without his mask on his face was practically unreadable. She struck out again and once again his arm caught hers and in an almost boneless fashion he had her on her chest with his knee in her back.

It was no longer a desire to learn as it was determination to win this sparring match with him. He was a mere man, a mortal who had came to their island. He was strong for a mortal true, but still he shouldn't know more than she did about fighting, about hand to hand combat. After all she had trained with her mother, with Phillipus, and with Artemis for so long that she knew the movements by heart.

She attacked again and grinned as she managed to get two strikes in on him; however, moments later she stood up and spat out bits of sand.

"How do you remove your bones?" She asked simply.

He looked at her and a small smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm not removing my bones. It's simply learning how to move with them to the point that all movement is fluid. At the moment I'm not using my energy I'm using yours. You attack with excessive force, I channel that force and redirect it. I can show you how to do that if you wish." He said.

She nodded and prepared to fight with him but instead he took a meditation seat. She looked couriously at him and followed suit.

"In order to become fluid you have to relax. That means relaxing the whole body so it can react instantly without resistance—no, without thought. Do you see now? It means becoming like clear water." He stated.

"Water…" Diana asked as she quirked her eye brow.

Bruce smiled for a moment and thought back to when he was trained in Jeet Kune Do. His instructor had to teach him how powerful water could be. It was a lesson that he understood quite well after seeing how easily she was able to turn his own attacks against him. He decided to explain it as his old master had explained it to him.

"Right. Water can take any form. It drifts without effort one moment, then pounds down in a torrent the very next, so do you understand?" He asked.

"Not really…" She said as she looked at him.

"Stand." He said simply

She did and looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Now, punch at me." He stated.

She smirked and didn't give him any warning. Instantly her arm struck out and she attempted to hit him only to find that he once again caught her wrist. She tried to pull back and when she did went forward toward her before she could blink his arm was snaked around her neck in a near choke hold. She lunged forward violently and he quickly released.

"Now, you do the same." He said as he attacked her.

Her first impulse was to block which to her credit she blocked three of his six strikes. Soon though she grabbed his arm and in a similar fashion as he had done she flipped him over. Before he could get up she straddled his back and held her elbow at the same amount of pressure on the back of his neck as he had held his on the back of hers. She smirked until she felt him move. She tried to counter it, but again almost as if he was boneless he escaped her. She watched as he slammed his shoulder against a single marble column that stood near them and she could hear the sickening pop of the shoulder resetting.

"How can you do that? How can you escape being held so easily?" She asked.

"Training 'Princess'" he answered.

"Teach me. I want to learn everything." She said.

Over the course of the next few hours she learned how to escape from various holds, ties, and traps. Bruce marveled how easily she picked up what he taught. She had to be corrected at times, something might have to be reinforced, but it was as if her mind was a sponge and everything he said, all of the new information as merely soaked into itself. By the time that he knew he had to explain why an ambush would be needed Diana seemed more ready than before. He knew that her current skill level lacked what could be done, but he had no doubt in his mind that given time she would could eventually match him, and more than likely given the fact that she herself was immortal one day she would surpass him.

"You've done well." He said as they walked toward the palace.

She smiled, and it wasn't the reserved smile she seemed to have when addressed, the slight polite smile she put up, but it was a real smile of accomplishment, of happiness.

Her smile dropped as they began to walk the stone path toward the palace. Walking down the stone path, she felt stinging glares thrown at them by her fellow sisters. She waved off their disapproval with a single thought that all this would not matter tomorrow.

They entered the palace doors earning more scolding glares, from nearby guards. The Queen showed no less irritation on her face. Her cold stare directed at Bruce could match his own Bat-glare. Remaining unfazed he moved toward the front of the foyer in front of Hippolyta.

"Attending rather less childish matters" The queen began with a scolding harsh tone directed at Diana, "This threat is eminent, I have consulted with the gods and pleaded for their protection, by sun down I expect you stand your ground, we will not have these intruders set foot on our Island, am I understood?"

Bruce analyzed her words and fought back a frown, "These intruders are instructed in the same art as I am, none of your soldiers could stand up to one of them, I suggest otherwise"

His words earned a glare from Diana who stood next to him, swallowing down her pride she redirected her gaze back to her mother, who's furiosity seemed outmatched by the rest of the guards in the room, "Mother, he is right, I believe our sister are not ready for this kind of combat."

"A few hours and he has already tainted you with his disdain?" The queen's words were lined with venom.

Diana didn't hide her hurt expression, she looked back chidedly at Bruce for his lack of respect while verbalizing his thoughts, "Mother please reconsider, he has been victorious against this foe once before"

Bruce stood their noiselessly, his eyes bored into the Queen's gaze, "And what do you suggest, 'Wayne?"

"We have the element of surprise; we use that against them, think…Troy"

"A Trojan horse would not do us any goo-"

Bruce looked at the Queen and made no attempt to drop his gaze or shuffle his feet. She narrowed her gaze and studied his face for a moment.

"Explain how we would benefit from a Trojan horse? We are not invading an empire." Hippolyta said

"No, we're protecting one. In open combat, with the element of surprise they will attack and kill without ever being seen. How I attacked earlier is nearly the same as they will do. The difference is I did not kill. They will without question. They will follow the command of their master and they will kill each and every Amazon until the ground is red from the very amount of blood they will shed." He stated

Having their attention he continued, "But gather them into a place, let them come to you where they cannot escape easily then you have the upper hand. You force them to fight different, you force them to face you rather than sneak in like a thief in the night."

He knew that appealing to the fact that even though they would have to hide to begin they would be facing their enemies face to face would be enough to hopefully convince the queen.

"Very well… We have created the dummies as you suggested and now I see why. We shall draw them into this trap Wayne." Hippolyta said.

He could tell by her expression that she was not pleased with the idea of it, but she wanted to do what would she could to protect her subjects, and her daughter.


End file.
